La guardia
by Cloud Uzumaki
Summary: Mientras realiza su guardia, Ash recuerda los sucesos de ese dia, sin saber que alguien mas piensa lo mismo...


Hola, esta historia es una que me vino a la mente y que al fin podre subir, espero sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Pokemon son propiedad de Nintendo, solo tomo sus nombres para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Acotaciones: -Frase-, "Recuerdo, onomatopeya"

Pokemon

Pensamientos

-Ah…- suspiro cansado un chico moreno, como de 15 años, sentado a la orilla de un pequeño arroyo cristalino en el cual la luna se reflejaba como una gran perla plateada -¿Por qué siempre me toca la primera guardia?- se dijo apesumbrado, de pronto miro algo que atrajo su atención, el cielo estrellado había sido surcado por una nube muy curiosa con forma de glameow, originando que sonriera y recordara su día.

"El y sus amigos habían estado buscando Pokemon nuevos en el bosque desde la mañana y habían visto varios, pero ninguno que de verdad les llamara la atención capturar, así que decidieron marcharse e intentarlo en otro bosque cuando un pequeño glameow paso saltando entre las ramas sobre ellos, causando la alegría de la chica del grupo, quien decidió capturarlo.

-ja ja ja ja- se rio el chico al recordar esto, ya que el pequeño Pokemon les había causado muchos problemas para encontrarlo y muchos más para acorralarlo, y se pregunto cómo había logrado burlarlos tantas veces.

Finalmente lograron acorralarlo y la chica pudo enfrentarse a él, así que llamo a su pachirisu, quien se mostraba muy alegre de salir, y le pidió atacar al glameow con chispa, el Pokemon obedeció y lanzo su ataque que el glameow esquivo fácilmente con un ataque rápido y contraataco con un arañazo que hirió al pachirisu en la cara, causando la pena de la chica, quien decidió cambiar de estrategia y le ordeno a su Pokemon que atacara con ataque rápido, el Pokemon obedeció y corrió a gran velocidad contra el glameow quien lo miro acercarse y utilizo doble equipo, creando múltiples copias de si mismo , causando la confusión del pachirisu, quien ataco a cada una de las copias.

Los dos chicos miraban la batalla de su compañera y se mostraban un poco sorprendidos por la gran pelea que estaba dando el glameow, por lo cual el más joven decidió que era hora de intervenir.

-¡Dawn, espera!- dijo el chico acercándose a ella

-¿Qué pasa Ash?- pregunto la chica confusa volteando a verlo

-Sera mejor que utilices carga, ataque rápido solo cansara a pachirisu y complicara más las cosas- dijo Ash serio mirando a los dos Pokemon

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- pregunto dudosa la chica

-Confía en mí- dijo el chico sereno

La chica regreso la vista a su Pokemon que atacaba una y otra vez a las copias, las cuales solo desaparecían para volver a aparecer.

-Muy bien Ash, confió en ti- dijo la chica sonriendo –Pachirisu, usa carga-

El Pokemon escucho la orden y dio un salto hacia atrás para después comenzar a acumular energía en sus mejillas, el glameow vio como el Pokemon se replegaba y aprovecho para lanzarse al ataque con un arañazo que golpeo en la cara a su oponente, lanzándolo por los aires unos metros para después caer al suelo.

-¡Pachirisu!- grito asustada la coordinadora, pero suspiro aliviada al ver a su Pokemon levantarse como si nada -¡Ash!, ¿Cómo pudiste aconsejarme eso…?- dijo la chica mirando enojada al moreno –Confié en ti, porque…- pero no pudo terminar la frase porque un grito la hizo mirar al frente

-Meow, meooooowww- gemía el glameow dolorosamente

-¿Pero qué…?- se pregunto la chica ensimismada

-Está paralizado, atácalo ahora Dawn- Dijo Ash

-¿Eh?, si, pachirisu usa chispa- dijo Dawn decidida

El Pokemon obedeció la orden y lanzo un muy fuerte ataque sobre el glameow, quien lo recibió de lleno y quedo noqueado

-Pokebola, ¡Ve!- dijo la chica lanzando la Pokebola hacia el Pokemon, quien se convirtió en una energía roja y entro a la Pokebola

La Pokebola comenzó a moverse de lado a lado y el botón central comenzó a parpadear en un color rojo brillante, paso cerca de un minuto de esto, causando la expectación de los tres jóvenes, cuando por fin la Pokebola dejo de moverse y el botón central quedo totalmente blanco.

-¡Sí!- grito la chica emocionada, corriendo a donde se encontraba la Pokebola, para después tomarla -¡Te tengo glameow!- grito contenta mientras levantaba la Pokebola por los aires

El mayor se acerco a Ash, quien miraba a la chica contento

-Veo que no te aguantaste las ganas de ayudarla- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa

-Tenía que hacerlo, ya tengo hambre- dijo Ash, causando la pena del mayor- además… ella quería un glameow como el de su mamá y este era perfecto, ¿No lo crees Brock?- continuo sonriendo y volteando a ver a su amigo

-Tienes razón- dijo Brock satisfecho -¡Hey Dawn!- llamo a la chica -¡Ya está anocheciendo, busquemos refugio!- la chica asintió con la cabeza y fue a reunirse con ellos…"

"Clack" se oyó de pronto, sacando al chico de su ensimismo, así que se levanto rápidamente, tomo una Pokebola de su cinturón y se puso en guardia

-¿Quién está ahí?- dijo el chico mirando hacia el lugar donde se había oído el ruido para encontrarse a la peli azul mirándolo -¿Dawn?- pregunto confuso, bajando su Pokebola y guardándola en el cinturón un poco más relajado -¿Qué pasa?, recuerda que tu no debes hacer guardia-

-E-es que, no puedo dormir y… si no te molesta... ¿Puedo acompañarte a hacer guardia?- pregunto la chica totalmente apenada

-¿Eh?, claro, creo- dijo el chico rascándose la nuca –pero solo un rato, recuerda que debes dormir bien- entonces volvió a sentarse a la orilla del lago

-¡Ah, gracias!- dijo la chica sonriente y se acerco al chico sentándose a su lado

Los dos jóvenes miraban en silencio el lago, mirando las diversas estrellas que se reflejaban en su superficie, aunque ocasionalmente la chica miraba de reojo al moreno, buscando el momento para abordarlo

-Ummm… ¿Ash?- dijo la chica finalmente, volteando a verlo

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo el moreno regresando la vista hacia ella

-Yo… quería darte las gracias por ayudarme hace un rato- dijo la chica apenada al recordar cómo le había gritado a Ash –y lamento haberte gritado sin razón- el chico la miro unos segundos y sonrió

-No te preocupes por eso, fue culpa mía por no haberte explicado mi plan, así que olvídalo- dijo este causando la sorpresa de la chica

-Ash…- dijo la chica ensimismada, nunca había visto esa faceta del chico y eso la sorprendió –gracias, por estar aquí conmigo- dijo la chica sonrojada causando la mirada confusa del moreno

-Eh, si por supuesto- contesto este confuso –será mejor que vayas a tu tienda, mañana tendremos que levantarnos muy temprano si queremos llegar a la próxima ciudad con luz de día- continuo sonriendo

-Está bien- dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa y cuando estaba por levantarse recordó algo –por cierto Ash…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Gracias por todo- dijo la peli azul dándole un beso en la mejilla al pelinegro, dejándolo sorprendido –hasta mañana- la chica se levanto y regreso donde se encontraban dormidos Brock y pikachu

El chico la miro alejarse e ingresar a su tienda de campaña, para después recostarse en el pasto y mirar el cielo, entonces toco con su mano el lugar donde Dawn lo había besado y suspiro, tal vez jamás entendería a las mujeres, aunque tenía mucho tiempo para conocer mejor a Dawn, se coloco ambos brazos en la cabeza como almohada y sonrió

-Me pregunto qué nuevo Pokemon veré mañana- se dijo el chico sonriente y siguió mirando el cielo, pensando en su próxima batalla –espero que sea uno fuerte-

Fin

Espero puedan colocar Review que me animen a seguir adelante.

See Ya!


End file.
